Maria's Rule
by MTL17
Summary: Natasha convinces Maria to break her own rule on workplace fraternisation. Repeatedly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Maria Hill had a rule about dating her co-workers. She had a rule about nearly everything, a long list of guidelines to make life as easy and stress free, or as much as possible in her line of work. More importantly her rules were a line in the sand, Maria assessing what was right and wrong for every situation there wasn't any official rules.

In SHIELD there wasn't an official rule forbidding 'in house' dating, although it would probably make things easier for some people if there were. But Maria Hill wasn't some people. She wasn't some wet behind the ears recruit anymore, no, she had risen up the ranks to Assistant Director, a.k.a. second-in-command, and would sooner or later have her boss's job given the way he did things. So she couldn't afford to mess that up with a relationship now, something Maria found constantly reminding herself whenever Natasha Romanoff was around.

At first it had been easy as Maria's interaction with the former Russian agent was limited. She was certainly guilty of giving the redheaded bombshell a second look, but given some of her co-workers were literally drooling Maria was fairly confident her second look went unnoticed, even if it did linger a bit. Then all of a sudden Nick Fury, in his infinite wisdom, signed her up to mentor The Black Widow and get her ready for something called the Avenger's Initiative. Maria hadn't liked the sound of that, but she wasn't one to turn down an assignment lightly, and if someone below her on the pecking order complained about something so trivial as having a crush on a co-worker she would have been furious.

Of course back then it hadn't been a crush, just a passing attraction. It became a crush after spending an hour with the beautiful redhead. Or more accurately Maria was crushing on Natasha within ten minutes of their first sparring session. Maybe five.

It was impossible not to, Maria told herself over and over. Natasha was just so... charming? Perhaps that wasn't the right word, the redhead wasn't talkative, even when being questioned, but there was just something about her. The way she said and did things. And while Maria never fully felt comfortable with her, never fully trusted her, it was impossible not to like her. Or maybe Maria was trying to make excuses for the giant metaphorical boner she had for the voluptuous seductress.

"Something on your mind?" Natasha asked, her tone unreadable.

Maria looked over Natasha, forcing herself to look the lower ranking Shield agent in the eye. Maintaining eye contact with Natasha should really be on Maria's resume as she was the only one she knew who could do it without looking down at the redheaded spy's large rack. She'd even seen Fury's eye lower at least once, briefly. Of course Maria deserved a fucking medal for not looking down when they were both naked in a shower together.

"Nothing." Maria said dismissively, cursing herself for obviously waiting too long to respond, thus making it obvious it wasn't nothing.

For a brief moment Maria thought she got away with it as Natasha raised an eyebrow but seemed to return her attention to washing her goddess like physique, Maria feeling so relieved she almost forgot to keep her eyes from lowering. Almost. Luckily she was able to keep her composure and concentrate on finishing up and getting out of here.

She swore only took her eye off Natasha for a second. Maybe two. Either way it was apparently enough.

"You seem very tense." Natasha whispered in the other woman's ear, causing Maria to freeze. No one had ever got the drop on her like that before, and in her moment of shock she could practically feel The Black Widow smirking against her ear before she added, "Would you like some assistance with that?"

Whirling around Maria glared at the deceptively expressionless face of the redhead, "Who do you think you are?"

There was no reply, although the few seconds of silence allowed Maria to calm herself.

"I'm not sure how things worked in Russia, but here at SHIELD we have rules." Maria said with her usual cool, calm exterior once again intact.

Natasha cocked her head silently, "I have read the rules, and I am unaware of any I have violated."

If it was anyone else Maria would have verbally torn them apart from being insolent, however she was finding it hard to assess The Black Widow's motives. Sure, she strongly suspected Natasha was being inappropriate on purpose but until she was sure Maria couldn't bite her head off on a suspicion.

So again with her usual cool tone Maria explained, "You understand how someone might view this situation?"

"Yes, but I was merely suggesting a full body massage." Natasha said, letting those words hang in the air for a second before adding, "I could recommend someone... or I could do it."

Maria glared suspiciously at the still expressionless Black Widow. She was fairly certain she knew what the other woman was trying to do, but she still didn't have conclusive proof and despite herself Maria couldn't help think that if this was a porno Natasha would mention something about being good with her hands. Their training sessions, and just about every report she'd read on the dangerous redhead, confirmed that clichéd phrase and thinking about it briefly caused Maria's well-trained mind to escape to some unwanted places.

Bringing herself back to reality as quickly as possible Maria noticed that there was certainly a tiny smirk on Natasha's face, which in turn quickly had the senior agent flatly replying, "No! Thank you. Like I said I'm fine."

Her smirk disappearing Natasha just stared at Maria for a long second, then said, "Ok."

Then The Black Widow just turned and walked back to where water was still pouring down from around the shower head she had been standing under moments ago. Maria was surprised at how disappointed she felt, quickly telling herself that disappointment was simply from how easily the mighty Natasha Romanoff had given up so easily. Or so it seemed.

Too late Maria correctly guessed what the sneaky Russian was doing, namely confuse her into losing control, her mind so busy trying to guess Natasha's actions that she forgot to keep her eyes from wandering downwards to what had to be the most flawless ass in the world. It was easily the best Maria had ever seen, a little sigh escaping her as she marvelled at its perfection. Then upon realising what she was doing Maria almost went pale with horror and quickly tore her gaze away from Natasha's voluptuous backside.

Of course the damage was done, Maria practically able to sense the smirk on Natasha's face as without turning around the other spy murmured, "If you would prefer, you could give me the full body massage. Or perhaps you would prefer just to stick to massaging one body part?"

Maria almost laughed, mostly at relief that her instincts hadn't been wrong, "You know... I got to say I'm disappointed."

Natasha turned around slowly with a raised eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well, everyone in SHIELD knows the stories of the legendary Black Widow, and I've got the clearance to know enough of it is true to be impressive. But for someone who proved herself more than capable in combat you're hardly the seductress I've read about." Maria explained, "I mean come on, where's the subtlety?"

There was that smirk again, the one Maria was finding so infuriating.

"The key to any mission is correctly assessing one's target." Natasha said, almost like she was giving a lecture as she walked back into Maria's personal space, "Assessing one's surroundings and all the other variables is also important, but the most important thing is to know your target. Study them. Find out what makes them tick. Then you adjust accordingly."

"So, you actually think the best way to approach me is to act like a porn star?" Maria questioned, genuinely amused.

"If I want to fuck you, yes." Natasha said, sounding incredibly casual.

"Is that so?" Maria glared, feeling amused.

"Subtlety is lost on you." Natasha said in a way which had Maria questioning every interaction they had ever had together, before the other woman smirked and added, "You'd be too busy trying not to look at me to notice."

It was Maria's turn again to smirk, "Is that what this is about? The Black Widow is offended not everyone is drooling over her?"

"Just because you're not as obvious doesn't mean you don't do it." Natasha observed, "But I'm more interested in blowing off some steam than what you think of me, and if anyone needs to blow off some steam around here it's you."

"You're saying I need to get laid?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"No." Natasha said, taking a step forward and whispering huskily into Maria's ear, "I'm saying you need to get fucked. You need to get fucked hard and deep until your toes curl and you can't remember your own name."

Maria should have been furious, no one had dared to talk to her like this, and to have it be a lower ranking agent was infuriating and so beyond inappropriate and wrong. But Natasha's tone, where she emphasised certain words, and God help her the words themselves had Maria melting.

Suddenly she was very aware of how their bodies were pressed against each other, Natasha's gloriously rounded tits pressing into her right arm which made Maria want to touch them so bad.

Resisting the urge and trying to get a hold of herself Maria said in a tone more husky than she intended, "I have a rule-"

"About never dating your co-workers, I know, I know." Natasha whispered, trying not to smirk, "But I'm not asking you out, I just want to fuck you so hard your body will tingle every time you think of me."

Maria turned slightly to look at her would be seductress and laugh at how ridiculously forward she was being. To give her a long lecture about professionalism. To yell at her. Scream at her. Or maybe just politely tell her no. That her rule applied to sex too, and she had a feeling Natasha knew that perfectly well. But Maria didn't do any of that. She couldn't find the words, her mouth dry and her body aching to find out if all the stories about The Black Widow's sexual prowess were true.

Ultimately Maria made the mistake of looking down at those big round breasts which were almost pressed against her own, one long look at Natasha's amazing body making up her mind for her.

Looking up again into Natasha's eyes Maria whispered, "Damn you."

With that Maria kissed Natasha, the redhead briefly smirking into the lip lock before eagerly kissing back, the two women becoming lost in the lovers embrace which was anything but gentle. Although as rough as it was from the start it was nothing on what it became, the two spies slamming each other against the walls of the shower as their tongues battled for dominance inside each other's mouths in something which more resembled a fight to the death than a kiss.

Natasha briefly smirked as there was a moment where her superior officer's hands hesitated to touch any area she would probably deem inappropriate. However it only took grabbing Maria's nicely proportioned breasts to make the brunette do the same, the touch clumsy at first but becoming less so surprisingly quickly.

Based on the information she'd been able to gather Natasha had made an educated guess that Maria would live up to the stereotype of the straitlaced, by the book kind of girl and would have never seriously considered indulging in any of the curiosities/twisted fantasies that type of person always seem to have. Of course there wasn't that much Intel on Maria's personal life in the SHIELD databases, and Natasha certainly hadn't seen Maria voluntarily relaxing outside of work, so there had always been the possibility the brunette wasn't a blushing lesbian virgin.

Still, it was surprising just how good the girl was at foreplay, the supposedly uptight brunette having Natasha moaning into her mouth in a matter of seconds just from a few gentle caresses to her big tits. It only got better when Maria pressed her against a wall, the brunette only pausing in the boob pressing to grab Natasha's big butt, the redhead loving it so much she just allowed her superior officer to have her way with her for a little while.

Then Natasha flipped them and broke away, kissing Maria's neck briefly before whispering in her ear, "You've done this before!?"

From the tone Natasha used Maria wasn't 100% sure whether it was a question or a statement, but she chose to take it as the former, "Maybe."

"Well, perhaps I should put you to the test." Natasha said thoughtfully in between kisses to Maria's neck, "After I've helped you unwind."

After she had spoken those last few words Natasha swiftly moved down and wrapped her lips around one of Maria's nipples, sucking forcefully at first to get a surprised cry from the high-ranking officer. She succeeded, Natasha smirking around the nipple and a sound which confirmed she caught Miss Tightly-Wound off guard. Of course it didn't last long, Maria not only quickly recovering but steeling herself against further 'attack', not even Natasha's teeth able to get another wonderfully surprised sound from the brunette's lips.

She got plenty of other pleasant sounds though, much to Maria's dismay. Although truth be told as much as Maria resented moaning for Natasha so easily she was far more upset that The Black Widow chose to slow things down, the redhead forgetting about using her teeth altogether and slowing down the suction to something that was more teasing than pleasing.

Honestly it felt almost as if the deadly assassin was making love to her tits, and maybe if Maria was a giddy schoolgirl she would have mistaken this slow torturous technique for some kind of affection, like this could be more than some quick fuck or some such nonsense. However Maria did know better and recognised this for what it was, Natasha trying to make her beg for more.

Initially Maria was determined not to give her the satisfaction, but resistance quickly proved futile. All stories about Natasha's sexual abilities were quickly being proved just as true as the stories about her cunning and her skills as a fighter, just a few gentle touches enough to make Maria desperate for more. To be fair, she had also been subjected to an entire day's one-on-one training with the spandex wearing Natasha, a naked shower with the redhead and a really, really good kiss. Or at least that's what Maria comforted herself with as she grabbed a handful of red hair and pressed the other spy into her chest.

As signs of submissively begging for more go this was pretty tame but Maria hated she had been forced to give it almost as much as Natasha seemed to enjoy it, The Black Widow grinning in triumph around one of Maria's nipples before increasing the suction again. She also awarded Maria by adding her tongue into the mix, a loud moan escaping from Maria as that soft wet muscle slid around each of those sensitive bundles of flesh in turn before sucking them again.

Over and over again Natasha repeated this process until finally Maria pushed down on her head in another small sign of begging for more. There was another smirk but no hesitation, Natasha barely pausing to kiss down Maria's stomach before her tongue attacked the higher ranking officer's cunt, Maria's head shooting back so hard it hit the wall, the pain barely noticeable next to the pleasure.

Despite all her training to hide her emotions a tiny triumphant smirk crossed Natasha's face at the combination of the loud cry that escaped from Maria's lips and the taste of her superior's twat. Of course despite the fact that Maria continued to cry, moan and whimper in pleasure, and adorably try to hide/downplay it, that tiny smirk faded away as the infamous Black Widow devoted 99% of her attention to eating the other woman's pussy. After all, she did have a reputation as an amazing rug muncher to maintain, and she certainly had no intention of failing to do so for the woman charged with evaluating her.

The remaining 1% of her attention was mostly focused on remaining vigilant. Considering they were currently flying high above the clouds in the heavily fortified Helicarrier attack was unlikely but not impossible. Likewise considering that it was no secret that Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill, two proud women who had earned respect and/or fear from just about everyone within SHIELD, discovery was also unlikely but not impossible, although truth be told as long as it wasn't an enemy discovery would be amusing and almost worth the almost inevitable mood killing. Almost.

Natasha had got away with these types of discretions more often than not, but considering the frequency that she took risks she was not unaccustomed to being found with her face buried in between another woman's legs. Or another woman's face buried in between her thighs, or butt cheeks, or any number of other fun positions/activities, and honestly in this case Natasha would have been particularly annoyed to be discovered.

With that in mind Natasha licked the Assistant Director's pussy slowly, but not too slowly, making sure not to overwhelm the other woman by giving her too much too soon so that Maria could keep herself reasonably quiet while not dawdling. If they were alone in her quarters, or Maria's, Natasha would have happily eaten the other agent's pussy for hours, something she would hopefully have the chance to do sometime soon. For now it was only the first lick she truly considered to be slow, the ones following it providing a steady rhythm which quickly had Maria on the road to what Natasha was determined to make sure was an extremely powerful orgasm.

To Maria the first lick had felt agonisingly slow, but a good kind of agonising. A type of agonising she could have happily been subjected to forever, or at least a good long while. Not that she even momentarily considered complaining when the feared Black Widow started gently lapping away at her cunt, that wicked tongue travelling from the bottom of her pussy lips right up to the top with every skilled swipe, Maria having to bite her lip so hard she almost broke the skin just to prevent herself from feeding Natasha's ego.

It was inevitable that she fed the other woman's ego somewhat as even her most clumsiest of lovers had caused her to moan in pleasure, and as was made very clear from the first few licks, and really everything that came before, Natasha Romanoff was anything but clumsy. If possible it became even clearer when Natasha's tongue started lingering against Maria's entrance, and then sliding clockwise and anticlockwise around her pussy lips and then finally brushing against her clit with every other lick.

Using those techniques in a selection of variations made it even more difficult for Maria to maintain her composure. Oh who was she kidding? Natasha's wicked little tongue had robbed her of that ages ago, before it had even touched her pussy to be honest, and now all she could do was tried desperately to keep her moans, groans, whimpers and cries of pleasure under control.

Maria knew it would be a losing battle before it even properly started, and while she absolutely despised losing it would be worth it for the orgasm that she was expecting to be more than satisfactory. But while she knew she couldn't when Maria was determined to put up one hell of a fight, perhaps even more so than the Widow's many, many other conquests.

Having thoroughly studied Natasha's file Maria knew of some of those conquests and it was an impressive list, and who knows how many others Natasha had bedded, but she told herself she would out last them all. Or at least most of them. In reality though Natasha turned her into one wreck within minutes, Maria getting the distinct impression that the lower ranking agent was merely toying with her like a cat with a helpless mouse. She also got the impression that Natasha hadn't even started trying, this being just the gentle prelude to the real tongue torture.

To her shame this gentle technique almost broke her, Maria barely able to stop herself from begging for more, let alone keeping her moans under control. Although that was nothing to the shame she felt when Natasha started using her mouth, those sinful red lips wrapping around her clit and providing gentle suction all it took to make Maria lose complete control.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooddddd Natasha, oh God, oh God, oh Goooooooddddddddd!" Maria moaned loudly, repeating the name of her seductress a few more times before pleading, "Oh God fuck me! Mmmmmmmm, please fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Maria then grinded her teeth to try and prevent the inevitable but it was no use, Natasha enveloped her pussy with her evil little mouth and started sucking on her sex. That broke the floodgates once and for all and Maria just couldn't shut her mouth, at first just crying out curse words and Natasha's name over and over again but eventually becoming more specific, Maria almost proud of herself that a few times she sounded like she was giving an order instead of begging for mercy, like so many of the other Black Widow's victims.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me damn you! Fuck me with your tongue!" Maria yelled before whimpering loudly, "Ohhhhhhh God, please Natasha, please fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Ahhhhhhh Goooodddddddd, oooooohhhhh, fuckkkkkkk, please, oooooooh fuck, mercy, oh God, Natasha, Natasha, oh God please just fuck me! Stick your tongue in my cunt and fuck me! Fuck me like a slut! Tongue fuck me like a lesbian slut! Mmmmmm God, fuck me like I'm your lesbian slut! Oh fuck, please Natasha make me cum! Fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

With that Natasha slammed her tongue as deep as it would go into Maria's cunt, causing the brunette to cum on the spot. She literally trembled it felt so good, another equally powerful climax rocking Maria's body, and then another and another and another, the Assistant Director of SHIELD being reduced to a incoherent mess as The Black Widow had her way with her.

Given all her previous experience Natasha was confident she could have swallowed all of Maria's cum, at least during the brunette's first few orgasms, however, she chose to allow some of that yummy liquid to escape her skilled mouth. Why? Because nothing made her feel more like a slut than having her face covered in cum, and Natasha loved feeling like a slut. It didn't matter whether it was guy cum or girl cum, Natasha couldn't get enough of having her lover spray their liquid joy all over her face and Maria certainly didn't disappoint, her superior even helping the process by grinding her cunt onto her face and making sure Natasha got thoroughly drenched.

Not that Natasha didn't briefly gulped down the majority of Maria's cum during her first couple of climaxes, or that she didn't continue to get a fair share, because she did. She worked hard to make sure she did because Natasha loved swallowing cum just as much as she loved it covering her face, maybe more because while both processes made her feel slutty she had always found the taste of cum to be exquisite, something she could obviously only enjoyed by drinking the fruits of her labour. And Maria had some particularly tasty fruit to offer, Natasha using her mouth, tongue and fingers to get as much of it as possible out of the other woman without making her faint.

It was an extremely tempting thought. Fuck Assistant Director Maria Hill so hard that she passed out right in the middle of the training room shower, either waking up sometime later naked and alone or awaking to find she had been discovered in such a compromising position by another, lower ranking member of their organisation. Natasha wasn't sure what would be more amusing, or if that amusement would be worth the wrath of Maria Hill, the other woman no doubt finding a way to punish her she wouldn't enjoy. Off the books of course, Maria desperately trying to cover up the truth about the fact that she had broken her one precious rule and had allowed Natasha to fuck her senseless.

Honestly there was a high probability of some retaliation regardless of what she did next, but Natasha was confident it would be nothing she couldn't handle, and while she seriously considered fucking Maria into unconsciousness she instead chose something else. Something that would help the raging inferno between her own thighs, Natasha avoiding the temptation to touch herself so she could make the Assistant Director of SHIELD help her achieve climax. Specifically in a way she was sure Maria had never even considered before, Natasha making sure her boss was delirious from pleasure before standing up, her fingers remaining buried in Maria's cunt.

When Natasha had introduced her index finger into the mix Maria had cum on the spot, and then again when another finger had been pushed into her sex. Now she was on the edge of another orgasm those fingers were suddenly motionless inside her and Natasha was standing up, the fuck drunk Maria not even caring how pathetic she sounded as she whined, "Noooooo, please Natasha, make me cum! Pleaseeeeee, I need it soooooooo bad! Please, please, please fuck me! God fuck me! Fuck meeeeeeee!"

Moving in close so their noses were almost touching Natasha smirked, "I don't know, you've cum an awful lot. Don't you think it's my turn?"

There was a brief pause, however that was more a result of Maria's fried brain not working properly than any kind of hesitance, "Just... just make me cum first. Then I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Natasha parroted dryly as she began to finger fuck the other woman, partly to reward Maria for those words she had been hoping to hear and partly to make sure the high-ranking officer was nice overwhelmed for what she would say next, "Let's see... what do I want? Mmmmm, I know, you've eaten pussy before, right?"

"Yessssssss." Maria moaned, grateful it was something she was familiar with.

Or at least that's what Natasha momentarily led her to believe, the Russian born spy pausing for the briefest of moments before adding, "But have you ever eaten ass before?"

Maria went a little pale, "I, oh, you, mmmmm, you mean-"

"Licking someone's ass hole." Natasha clarified, and then when Maria let out an unintelligible sound added, "I'll take that as a no. Well that's ok, I'll talk you through it."

That sounded like it was going to be the end of the discussion, Natasha clearly wanting it to be given the way that she increased the pace of the finger fucking, Maria really struggling not to cum so she could try to bargain with the insubordinate redhead, "Please, oooooooohhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd, please, couldn't, mmmmmm, couldn't I just eat your pussy?"

Instantly Natasha slowed down, "You said whatever I want, and I want your tongue in my ass."

After letting out an embarrassingly throaty whine Maria whimpered, "But-"

Not allowing Maria to get out anything else Natasha immediately stopped the finger fucking and growled, "Agree to tongue my ass hole, or I'll leave!"

God dammit, Maria thought, she hated to lose but she needed to cum so badly it hurt. So, trying her best not to blush, Maria closed her eyes and then after a brief pause growled, "Fine, just make me cum!"

Maria managed to avoid Natasha's grin of triumph by closing her eyes but she still blush pretty hard and let out a loud cry of pleasure as the feared Black Widow started pounding her pussy again, the sensation of having the voluptuous redhead so close almost as stimulating as those fingers slamming in and out of her cunt. It was absurd but just having the feared agent breathing on her was affecting Maria, the husky breath telling her Natasha was slowly moving around and examining her like a predator studying its prey.

Once Maria was on the edge of climax again Natasha moved to her ear and whispered, "Lick your cum off my face."

Opening her eyes Maria glared at this latest insubordination, Natasha just looking at her blankly, the redhead showing she was completely serious but not yet smirking in triumph as she clearly expected a fight. To surprise her more than anything else Maria almost instantly started licking her face like some kind of puppy, the high-ranking SHIELD operative finding the act ridiculous. Although tasting her own cum was something Maria enjoyed, and at this point there was little she wouldn't do to cum. Thankfully she was allowed to do so, Natasha keeping up the pace until Maria came oh so wonderfully hard, her pussy clamping down on The Widow's fingers and covering them in her cum.

The Black Widow allowed her latest conquest to slowly come down from her high before pulling out her fingers and popping them into her mouth, sucking them clean quickly and efficiently, and yet somehow still using a ridiculously amount of eroticism. Then she flipped their positions with lightning speed, firmly gripped Maria's shoulder and slowly but forcefully pushed downwards, Natasha mumbling as her conquest fell to her knees before her, "We had a deal."

Maria wasn't sure if she could have stopped this sex goddess from pushing her to her knees if she tried. She also wasn't sure she could have stopped herself from burying her face in Natasha's ass pretty much the second the other SHIELD agent turned around. And Maria tried to tell herself she was helpless against these things because she was exhausted and wanted to get this over with. That she had simply been mentally beaten into submission like all the others, because while Maria had told herself she wouldn't become just another notch on The Black Widow's belt there was no real shame in it given how many had fallen to this goddess before. However the truth was after priding herself at not becoming another drooling moron at just the mention of Natasha Romanoff she became exactly that once confronted with the redhead's perfect ass.

Even the very idea of licking this woman's ass hole had been enough to almost make Maria quiver, and while she had told herself that was because of the fingers in her cunt when Natasha originally suggested it she could no longer deny the truth. She wanted to do something she had never considered doing before, something that she had thought of as disgusting, no matter how great an ass was. Yet there she was, staring lustfully for a few seconds before burying her face in the most beautiful bubble butt she had ever seen, Maria barely able to breathe as she began to frantically lick Natasha's ass hole.

Given Maria's unsurprising hesitance Natasha had been expecting a few cautious licks to start, however she hadn't ruled out the possibility the stubborn brunette would dive right in to prove this didn't intimidate her. Or because she wants to get it over with. Or for the reason most people started eagerly pleasing her, that when given the opportunity they became lost in their lust for her. Which of course sounded conceited, but Natasha had a lot of conclusive proof it was true, or at least the people she chose to fuck.

Natasha's experience allowed her to recognise when it was the most common reason, so when Maria pushed her face in between her butt cheeks and eagerly started lapping away at her ass hole The Black Widow smirked softly. Having this woman who had fought her attraction to her like no other now completely lost in lust for her ass was a hell of an ego trip for Natasha. That the woman in question was Assistant Director Maria Hill, the second most powerful person in SHIELD, made it all the sweeter.

The fact that Maria really didn't know what she was doing didn't detract from the rim job, in fact it was a real turn on to know her's was the first ass Maria had ever licked, and the rapid swipes of the higher-ranking agent's tongue against her forbidden hole mostly made up for the experience. Of course Natasha was more than happy to give her some tips, although she spent a few moments deciding whether she wanted Maria to speed up or slow down.

After all there were few things Natasha loved more than getting her ass licked, and even though she was now aching to cum she could hold out for hours so she could enjoy the Assistant Director of SHIELD giving her butt a thorough rimming. But again, they were already pushing their luck, and while Natasha loved the idea of being found with Maria's face buried in her butt, the word getting out around SHIELD that even the Assistant Director kissed her ass, that could lead to trouble and worse pretty much guarantee this wouldn't happen again. And Natasha definitely wanted this to happen again.

So Natasha slipped two fingers into her pussy and began to fuck herself with an ever increasing rhythm while softly but firmly giving her commanding officer orders,"MMMMMmmmmm, good, now more. More. More! Harder! Faster! Lick my ass faster! Mmmmmm that's better, now spit on it. Spit on my ass hole. DO IT! Oh yeah, now rub it in, rub your spit into my ass hole. Now kiss my cheeks. Kiss them! Mmmmm yeahhhh, kiss my ass Maria. Just like that, now back to my butt hole. Get your tongue on my butt hole and keep it there until I say so. Come on, keep licking it, up and down, up and down, up and fucking down ooooohhhhh yeeeeesssss, rim me, just like that, now try and push it in and fuck me with it! Oh God fuck my ass! Fuck my ass with your tongue, oh God harder, yes harder, more, mmmmmmm fuckkkkkk!"

Still lost in her lust for Natasha's ass Maria did everything The Black Widow said, feeling almost desperate to please this ridiculously beautiful woman. It freaked her out, as did the mortifying experience of trying to push her tongue up another woman's ass, but God help her she couldn't stop. She wasn't even sure she wanted to stop if she could, and while Maria tried to remind herself that was still an option it didn't feel like it as she was now completely under this seductress's spell.

There was only one thing right now Maria wanted to do instead, and that was eat Natasha's pussy. The redhead's butt hole tasted surprisingly good, but while Maria was growing to kind of like eating ass she definitely liked eating pussy, and Natasha's pussy smelt so fucking good. It was easily the best smelling pussy Maria had ever known and she didn't doubt it would probably be the tastiest cunt in the world, her mouth-watering at being so close to it and seemingly so far away. Natasha could at least let her finger her, Maria aching to feel that hole clench around her digits as The Black Widow came for her.

Alas Maria could only watch as Natasha basically fucked herself to climax, the brunette feeling that she was only helping the process by tonguing The Widow's back hole rather than significantly contributing. That made her kind of mad, and regretful, Maria pushing her face as deep as it would go in between Natasha's butt cheeks to try and enhance the other woman's orgasm. Or Natasha might have shoved her face deeper into her ass, Maria wasn't sure. All she knew was that one moment she was being suffocated by the most voluptuous ass she had ever seen, then she was gasping for breath as the deadly Black Widow casually walked away from her while sucking her own fingers clean of her cum.

"That was fun." Natasha said flatly as she walked out of the shower and headed to the lockers, adding just before she was out of sight, "Maybe next time I'll let you eat my pussy."

Those last words in raged Maria but her mind was way too busy reeling from everything that had just happened to get upset. Instead she just knelt there, naked and wet on the floor of the shower, the taste of The Black Widow's ass still on her tongue and in her mouth for several minutes. By the time she recovered her senses and left the shower Natasha was gone, leaving Maria to wonder what, if anything, she should do about this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Avengers ****or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

Maria's professionalism had been compromised. In a moment of weakness she had broken her most important self-appointed rule and as a result she had lost the near superhuman ability to resist The Black Widow's charms. Now her eyes and perhaps even more worryingly her thoughts lingered on the redheaded temptress, Agent Romanoff making the situation worse by seeming to go out of her way to end up in Maria's field of vision. Of course most people would have dismissed it as paranoia, that the number of times she saw Natasha as coincidence, but Maria had studied the deadly redhead more thoroughly than perhaps anyone still breathing and she recognised when The Black Widow was stalking her prey.

There had been a short time, a few hours after the unfortunate incident in the showers, where Maria had thought maybe Natasha's parting words had only meant to tease her. Or maybe it was just a mild threat, the deadly assassin letting her commanding officer know if she wanted her again she could have her, Natasha no doubt planning to remind her of that fact in the future. Then it became clear Natasha wasn't done playing with her, and Maria had to make up her mind very quickly whether she was going to attempt to resist the unstoppable force which was Natasha Romanoff, a woman who had allegedly never fail to seduce a target, or if she should try something less futile.

Seeing Natasha's smirking face as she entered the training room reserved just for them made up Maria's mind, the Assistant Director of SHIELD only becoming more determined to teach the feared and respected Black Widow some manners every time she saw that smirk again. Which, unsurprisingly, was a lot, the usually stone faced redhead clearly trying to knock her off her game as they sparred, sadly succeeding more often than not and providing Natasha the opportunity to linger on top of Maria while she had her pinned to the mat.

Maintaining her composure as much as possible, while channelling her frustration, Maria was able to get the upper hand and even pin the infuriating woman, not that it did her much good as Natasha kept smirking and Maria found herself lingering on top of The Widow. By the end of their session Maria wasn't sure she'd ever been so sexually frustrated, or if she'd ever wanted to rip someone's clothes off so desperately. Luckily she was able to control herself until they returned to the locker room, stripped off and entered the showers, the scene of their earlier crime, where she suddenly grabbed Natasha by the throat and pinned her sweaty body up against the nearest wall.

She got the impression that she only succeeded because Natasha allowed it, Maria deliberately using a gentle grip and a position she knew Romanoff could easily break if she so choosed, and then chose her words carefully, "So... I've been rethinking my rule."

Again with that infuriating smirk, although Natasha's body language warned Maria the redhead may lash out at her at any second, "Have you now?"

"Uh-huh." Maria confirmed, "I still disapprove of fraternisation of any kind, but... this job is stressful, so maybe it's not the worst idea in the world to blow off some steam. But I would never want anything else-"

"I'm not asking for anything else." Natasha interrupted.

"Yeah, you just want to fuck me, right?" Maria quipped, throwing the redhead's words back in her face but making sure to give her a playful smirk so she wouldn't upset the deadly spy.

"Right..." Natasha smirked back, before flipping their positions within the blink of an eye so that Maria's back was pressed against the wall and her hands were pinned above her head. Then the Russian huskily whispered, "I just want to fuck you so hard you can't remember your own name. You know, like last time."

Feeling almost overwhelmed with arousal Maria very nearly surrendered right there, her eyelids feeling heavy as Natasha closed her eyes and leaned into kiss her, but the brunette forced herself to tense up and loudly exclaimed, "I have conditions."

Natasha stopped in her tracks but didn't pull back, Maria very aware that their faces were about an inch or two away from each other as the redhead slowly opened her eyes and gave her a tiny little smirk, "Do you now?"

"Yes." Maria croaked, forcing her voice to sound somewhat normal as she added, "We tell no one."

Maria received another tiny smirk and a slightly raised eyebrow for this comment.

"I know, I know, spy organisation. Fury and a few others probably already know, but I'd at least like to try and keep it from the level ones. Does the mighty Black Widow think she can manage that?" Maria mocked, unable to help herself.

Natasha narrowed her eyes momentarily, then smirked again, "The level ones rarely talk to me, or make eye contact, but even they probably suspect something at this point."

"Well there's no need to give them any more reason for idle gossip." Maria snapped, finally pulling her hands from Natasha's grasp, "That's why if you want to do this again we will do it in my quarters when were off duty, is that clear? Or does the infamous Natasha Romanoff doubt she can come and go from my room without being detected?"

"You assume I haven't already done so." Natasha shot back dryly, her tone implying it was a joke although it made Maria wonder for a few moments before the redhead added, "But yes, your terms are acceptable."

"I'm not done." Maria said, ignoring the look Natasha gave her as she continued, "You will expect no favouritism. I will not clear you for anything including The Avengers Initiative because of..."

Maria trailed off when the feared Black Widow giggled at her. Actually giggled! It was so soft she might not have noticed if she wasn't as close to the other woman, but she did and it kind of sounded a little girlie and soft for someone so deadly.

Mostly Maria found it insulting, Natasha giving her a apologetic look before murmuring, "Ok."

For a second Maria continued to scowl, and then she added, "I'm serious about keeping this strictly business. No talking about our day, or our feelings, or feeding each other hot soup when we're sick or anything like that."

"No small talk, just sex. Got it." Natasha smirked, "Anything else?"

Steadying her nerves Maria softly but firmly stated, "You do what I say, when I say it."

After quite a long time of an unprecedented amount of expression Natasha's face returned to stone, Maria honestly having no clue whether the other woman was thinking about it or had already made up her mind and was about to kick her ass for even suggesting such a thing.

"That's a deal-breaker." Maria said, sounding firm as possible, "Either I'm in control, or this isn't happening."

Natasha just stared at her for a long-time, then smiled slightly, "How about a compromise? I agree to all your other terms, but when it comes to who's in charge we take it in turns."

Maria opened her mouth almost immediately to say no, but hesitated. After all she was horny, more so than she could ever remember being before, and really, really liked the idea of having The Black Widow as a fuck buddy. If last time was any indication this could be the most sexually fulfilling arrangement of her life, and while she wanted to get her revenge on how Natasha treated her before she had to admit the idea of doing that and then still submitting to the wicked redhead was too good to pass up. Not to mention it sounded pretty reasonable all things considered, although Maria was struggling to think coherently right now, which only seem to be another reason to agree.

"Fine." Maria said after a long pause, "But since you took control last time, now you get to be the bottom."

Natasha smirked. If she had wanted to she could get her face a expressionless mask, but expression was often key when it came to seduction and prim and proper Maria Hill was no exception. Sure, to the untrained eye Maria was rarely flustered, maybe even to the point of rivalling the redhead, but Natasha never had a problem looking behind Maria's mask. It was just now they'd had sex Maria was much easier to read, a little blush even crossing her face every time Natasha smirked. It was quite cute actually, as was the idea of the brunette topping her.

That word Maria had chosen, 'bottom', seemed very deliberate, as if the other woman was trying to subtly push her into the role. Like Natasha hadn't suggested it herself, if only as a compromise. Well, Natasha would show her superior officer just how much fun being a bottom could be, but until then...

"Fine." Natasha practically purred, her smirk wider than ever, "Do your worst."

Maria looked deliciously annoyed to be challenged in such a way, Natasha's commanding officer looking anything but intimidating as she stared her down. Then Maria roughly grabbed the side of her face and almost literally smashed their lips together in a long overdue kiss.

It was definitely worth waiting for, all the build-up no doubt contributing to how frantically Maria's lips attacked hers, her tongue soon joining the fight by forcing its way into Natasha's mouth and then trying to maintain its presence and conquered area. Natasha would have still liked to get to this part sooner, after all surely they could have set ground rules for this arrangement after the third or fourth time they fucked, but it was getting better now they were finally getting to the good part.

As Maria flipped them back into their original positions with Natasha's back pressed against the shower wall the redhead had a fleeting feeling of disappointment. This was the worst The Assistant Director of SHIELD could do to her? Granted she hadn't expected something unbearable, at least not by her standards, but she would have liked Maria to do more than fuck her like a horny teenage boy. Of course as was often the case with these things Natasha should have been careful what she wished for.

Perhaps Natasha should have seen it coming. After all Maria had plenty of time to plot her revenge against The Black Widow, and while Natasha's lips and tongue were making a very convincing argument for forgetting it and skipping straight to the sex Maria was determined to make the redhead pay. And perhaps more importantly show that the mighty Black Widow didn't have as much control over her as she clearly thought, and luckily Maria had figured out a way to show off her self restraint while still indulging in Natasha's heavenly charms.

The first step was to return the favour from earlier and grab Natasha's hands and pin them above her head in one fluid motion, Maria then breaking the kiss and growling in the redhead's ear, "Don't move a muscle until I tell you too, bitch!"

Maria then quickly returned to kissing Natasha as she didn't want to push the deadly assassin too much too soon. Fortunately she had studied The Black Widow maybe more than any living person and new while the feared spy was vengeful she wasn't the type of hothead to immediately react to this kind of situation. So after a brief moment of tension Natasha relaxed and they kissed like before, except without the redhead's hand sliding up and down her back while threatening to go to more exciting places. Instead it was Maria who went to those exciting places, the brunette stepping back slightly so she could gently massage Natasha's back, sides, stomach and finally her butt.

Memories of worshipping that glorious ass filled Maria's mind as she spent a great deal of time squeezing it with her hands, again Maria tempted to forget all about punishing Natasha and skip straight to fucking her. Instead she took her time enjoying that perfect ass and then she moved on to those equally perfect tits, Maria spending an eternity tweaking those rock hard nipples and caressing the soft flesh surrounding them before giving them a hard double smack and breaking the lip lock.

She had intended to say something teasing, maybe even cruel, but all Maria could think of in that moment to growl into Natasha's face was, "God damn you, why do you have to be so hot?"

Then, before she embarrassed herself anymore, Maria buried her face in Natasha's oversized cleavage. Literally. She couldn't help literally rub her face against those large boobs and motorboat them like some kind of idiot. Luckily she managed to regain some semblance of control and switch to gently covering the soft flesh of Natasha's tits in kisses before concentrating on those already painfully hard nipples, Maria spending what felt like literally hours worshipping those amazing tits and becoming completely lost in her lust for The Black Widow's boobs in the process.

Ironically this impressed Natasha, The Black Widow silently cursing herself for underestimating her target. After all Maria was The Assistant Director of SHIELD, Natasha should have known better than to dismiss her as another stuck up prude with no imagination. Not that this was the most imaginative torture Natasha had ever encountered, not even close, but when it came to only using her body to drive her crazy Maria was doing better than most.

There had certainly never been anyone who could suck her tits this long without wanting to move on, most begging to be allowed to fuck her while they still sucked on her tits or for her to somehow fuck them while also letting them suck her tits. Natasha had many fond memories of both, and it was easy for her to imagine Maria in her previous lovers' place, or doing a number of other more satisfying things to her than this.

Not that this wasn't good, because it was. That was the problem, Maria was showing not just enthusiasm but real skill. Sure, she was a little sloppy at first, but then she started slowly circling Natasha's nipples with her tongue and wrapping her lips around them so she could apply just enough suction to make them hard. Soon after that they became painfully hard and yet Maria still mostly kept to a gentle pace for what seemed like hours, and when she finally began licking and sucking on them harder it only made Natasha want to beg for mercy, which was impressive in and of itself. Of course she couldn't let Maria so easily get the better of her so Natasha kept her mouth shut while the other woman enjoyed her temporary power over her to the fullest.

By the time Maria finally moved lower Natasha felt her body was as tightly wound as it has ever been, the redhead struggling not to tremble as the brunette placed soft kisses down her stomach. She also struggled to not react when Maria reached the bottom of her stomach and then moved back up to press several more kisses over it and then again when Maria move down further and ignored her pussy in favour of sliding those infuriating lips all over the insides of her thighs, Natasha finally having to grit her teeth to stop herself from groaning in frustration.

Practically the entire time she was doing this Maria was aching to bury her face in Natasha's pussy. The other woman just smelt so good. Her entire body seemed to smell good, and taste good, but now Maria was so close to Natasha's cunt the scent of girl cream was almost too overwhelming to resist. But she had too. If she was going to prove she wasn't a push over, just another victim of The Black Widow, she had to remain in control.

So, after cruelly leaning in to make it look like she was going to taste Natasha's mouth-watering pussy, Maria looked up at the redhead and ordered, "Turn around."

For a moment Natasha stared her down with a look which on the surface was expressionless but there was just enough a crack in The Widow's eyes that Maria could tell she was angry at being denied and maybe even a little impressed. Then she slowly turned so that her back was facing the wall and Maria was perhaps face to face with the best part of Natasha's body. Perhaps the best part of any body for that matter, Maria just staring at it for a long couple of seconds before reaching out and gently grabbing two handfuls of the masterpiece that was The Black Widow's big juicy ass.

Maria was left dumbly caressing that masterpiece for about a minute, then she murmured, "Do... do you remember the last time we were here, Romanoff?"

Natasha smirked, "Do you?"

"Yes. I remember perfectly well." Maria said, becoming a little angry, "And that was the idea wasn't it? You wanted me to be haunted by the image of this perfect ass in my face? To think of being forced to literally kiss your ass every time your name is even mentioned? Humiliate me into submission? That was the idea, wasn't it?"

Ignoring Maria's questions Natasha looked over her shoulder and asked, "You think my ass is perfect?"

Maria scowled at Natasha's disobedience, then gave each ass cheek a hard smack and then repeated the process at the end of every sentence, "I think... you have the perfect body!" SMACK! "That it's hard to tell what's your best attribute." SMACK! "Your amazing tits... or your glorious ass." SMACK! "That you look like a goddess." SMACK! "And you know it." SMACK! "That's why you're so used to things going your way." SMACK! "At least when it comes to sex." SMACK! "Because God forbid anyone should resist The Black Widow!" SMACK! "God forbid we don't always fall at your feet!" SMACK! And worship you like obedient pets!" SMACK! "You self-absorbed!" SMACK! "Annoying!" SMACK!" "Bitch!" SMACK!

Suddenly straightening up Maria pressed herself into Natasha's back and grinded her wet heat against those now slightly pink looking ass cheeks. This caused both women to let out an animalistic like moan, Natasha continuing to do so as Maria kissed and nipped at her neck for a few long seconds and then she huskily whispered into the redhead's ear, "Still want me to do my worst?"

Natasha grinned slightly before moaning as Maria cupped her tits, "God yes."

The Black Widow then let out a surprisingly pleasure filled cry as Maria twisted her nipples as hard as she could, trying to inflict more pain than it sounded like she caused. She got more of that kind of reaction from smacking Natasha's tits, although there was still an undertone of pleasure which was also present when the brunette pulled back and returned to spanking the redhead's big bubble butt.

Maria took those cries, which quickly became infuriatingly soft and almost inaudible, as a challenge, bringing her hand down roughly on the flawless flesh beneath her over and over again until those meaty cheeks match the colour of Natasha's hair. Despite this Natasha continued giving her only a slight reaction, but it was more than enough to let Maria know she had hurt her the infamous Black Widow. Not a lot, but that wasn't her intention. No, her intention was to find a way to humiliate the deadly Black Widow without pushing her too far, and it seemed Maria had found the perfect way to do so.

As Maria became lost in staring at the jiggling flesh of her voluptuous ass cheeks Natasha concentrated on gritting her teeth and gripping tightly to the wall in front of her so hard that it somewhat distracted from the humiliating pain the superior officer was dishing out. With those two techniques, and her sheer willpower, Natasha was able to prevent giving Maria the satisfaction of hearing her scream or loudly crying out in pain, however she wasn't able to silence herself entirely.

Tiny yet consistent cries escaped The Widow's tightly pressed against each other lips, that fact almost as humiliating as the spanking itself and the fact that such a submissive act was turning her on. Natasha preferred being dominant, but she definitely had a submissive side and Maria was doing a great job of tapping into it right now, particularly because the spanking she was dishing out was top-notch. Maybe even the stuff of experience, the very idea of it arousing Natasha even further as The Deputy Director of SHIELD gave her the best spanking she'd had in months. Maybe years.

Natasha's biggest complaint wasn't Maria's technique, her enthusiasm, or even the fact that she went silent after the little verbal abuse at the start. The redhead would have liked more of the last thing, but in her experience to give her the type of truly hard butt beating that would really hurt her total concentration was required and that's what Maria gave her. And it worked, for a little while Natasha feeling frustratingly wonderful agony and humiliation. Then all of a sudden it was over, disappointment filling Natasha's body as Maria stopped.

While that was her biggest complaint Natasha didn't actually go through with complaining as when Maria stopped she instantly transitioned into caressing the rosy red and well-rounded flesh of The Black Widow's butt, a few soft coos escaping the redheaded spy's lips as any leftover pain was massaged away. Then all of a sudden Maria was removing one hand while quickly sliding the other between Natasha's thighs to find a dripping wet pussy, the deadly Black Widow actually blushing a little at her commanding officer discovering just how much she enjoyed being spanked.

"You like that, huh? The big, bad, Black Widow likes getting her big, fat, ass spanked?" Maria softly whispered into Natasha's ear as she teased the redhead's soaking wet entrance, "You like when I take control, Agent Romanoff? Or are you getting off on the idea of doing this to me the first chance you get?"

With a wicked smile Natasha looked over her shoulder and simply said, "Yes."

"To what? Me topping you, spanking you, or you turning the tables on me?" Maria pushed.

"Yes." Natasha repeated dryly, the look on her face suggesting she was saying yes to all three.

That was how Maria chose to take it, the brunette briefly smirking before she followed up with, "I think I know what you would prefer, but how about I shove my fingers inside your wet little pussy and fuck you instead? Would you like that? Would you like me to stuff your cunt with my fingers and fuck you until you cum like a bitch in heat? Would you? Tell me! Tell me if you want to cum on my fingers!"

"Yes." Natasha replied, actually sounding a bit frustrated which was quite the achievement for Agent Hill.

But Maria wasn't done, "Say it! If you want me to fuck you say you want to cum on my fingers!"

Natasha gritted her teeth to prevent herself from moaning too loudly as Maria dipped a finger into her cunt, barely pushing it in half way which made it difficult not to sound frustrated when she admitted, "I want to cum on your fingers!"

"Well... you're going to have to earn it." Maria said, moving away from The Widow to lean against the wall and then, after she briefly smiled as a result of the soft groan of annoyance, added, "You can start by getting on your knees and kissing my feet."

The deadly Black Widow slowly turned to look directly at her, Maria briefly worrying she was in trouble as she was barely a match for Natasha when the redhead was calm, cool and collected. Now she was horny and more than a little pissed off Natasha could probably incapacitate her in seconds and then smother her face with her pussy for hours, the defeated and humiliated Maria having to lick the other woman's pussy just to survive.

Then Natasha lowered her head, dropped to her knees in front of Maria and then slowly leaned down to start kissing the brunette's feet. It was three very submissive acts which Maria would probably be fantasising about for the rest of her life, The Deputy Director already able to see herself fingering her pussy at the memory of seeing the dangerous Black Widow acting so submissive. Of course it was all an act, and even as Natasha acted like her Sub and kissed every little part of her feet that were available to her Maria was half expecting the other spy to either turn the tables on her or break a few of her bones regardless of the consequences.

Instead Natasha continued doing as she was told, prompting Maria to consider just fingering herself to climax. It would be so easy just to reach down and slid a couple of fingers inside herself and then fuck her own cunt to orgasm while the mighty Black Widow knelt before her and kissed her feet, making that image she would enjoy later so much more powerful. However after experiencing first-hand the overwhelming pleasure Natasha could give her Maria just couldn't pass up ordering that talented mouth to where she wanted it the most.

So eventually Maria ordered, "Good, now slowly kiss your way up my legs and start licking my pussy."

Maria almost didn't recognise her own voice it sounded so husky and needy, but then again it wasn't exactly surprising given she didn't think she'd ever been more turned on. Having The Black Widow kneeling before her, her lips caressing her feet, then legs, and then her inner thigh, all after playing with those amazing tits and spanking that luscious ass, Maria honestly felt like she could cum just from a few well timed licks.

Natasha could have guessed just how needy Maria was if she was fully dressed and standing on the other side of the room simply based on her body language. Considering she was now eyelevel with Maria's womanhood it couldn't be more obvious, Natasha taking a few moments to enjoy the beautiful sight and the delightful smell. Then Natasha closed her eyes, lent forward and gave Maria's pussy a long, slow lick which prompted her superior officer to let out a long groan of pleasure mixed in with perhaps some relief.

That lick started from the bottom of Maria's pussy and worked its way to the very top, Natasha making sure she lingered ever so slightly on the other woman's entrance and clit for an extra jolt of pleasure. She then repeated this process for half a dozen licks, Natasha allowing herself to smile a little as she felt soft hands tangling in her hair before applying a firm grip, Maria holding her in place as if the redhead had any plans to move away only for wanting. Or maybe Maria was just doing it for the illusion of power, the commanding officer using the simple gesture as a reminder who was in charge.

It was unnecessary. As she had hopefully already shown during her evaluation Natasha was capable of following orders, especially when she believed in the cause. Making another beautiful woman cum was a great cause, maybe the best Natasha had ever been a part of, and there was very little Maria could do to her in this position which would take away from her enjoyment. Especially as her taste buds were on fire with the flavour of Maria's girl cream, Natasha savouring every single one of those first initial licks.

Eventually, when the time was right, Natasha reached up and grabbed two handfuls of Maria's butt, the brunette making it easy for her by thrusting her pussy into her mouth at that very instant. That allowed Natasha to help with thrusting, pulling Maria into her while she pressed her face deeper into her cunt, the redhead's tongue increasing the speed and pressure behind the licks to make the other woman's cream quickly flow directly into her waiting mouth.

For her part Maria tightened her grip on her tit, the one she had been massaging since before she gripped Natasha's head, the brunette twisting her own nipple almost painfully to heighten the pleasure. She also increased her thrusting, fucking her fellow SHIELD Agent's face almost violently for a few glorious minutes, in that time Maria coming so close to her orgasm she could almost taste it. Then Natasha pinned her against the shower wall, all the squirming in the world not allowing Maria to keep up the pace, which resulted in the brunette coming down from her high.

Before Maria could come to her senses enough to get angry about it Natasha closed her mouth around her clit and sucked on it, hard enough to again bring her to the brink and then gently decreasing the suction to deny her the climax she so desperately wanted. Natasha cruelly repeated this process a few times and then went back to licking Maria's cunt, swirling her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down, even beginning to close her mouth around her entrance to literally suck the girl juices right out of her.

It all made Maria delirious with pleasure, The Assistant Director of SHIELD becoming lost in what had to be heaven as she was eaten out by the notorious Black Widow. But inevitably that heaven turned to hell as the urge to cum eventually became almost painful, Maria struggling to find her voice to demand Natasha give her the orgasm she was now so desperately craving.

This was the problem with bedding The Black Widow. Why Maria had fought so hard against her initial seduction. Why she had tried to find a way out of this. Why she had come up with all these additional rules. Because, as she had correctly guessed, succumbing to Natasha Romanoff's charms meant you became just another plaything. A little toy Natasha would have her fun with and then forget about. Which wasn't so bad on the surface, but Maria feared there wouldn't be anything left of her in the end.

That was why she had to regain some semblance of control, Maria hoping to achieve that by switching from tugging on Natasha's hair to digging her nails into the more dangerous spy's scalp and growling, "Fuck me! Fuck me you bitch! Fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! Ohhhhhh Gooooddddd, make me cum in that sweet talking mouth and all over that pretty face. Mmmmmmmm fuck, make me cum with that manipulating little tongue of yours and maybe I'll consider letting you cum. Aaaaahhhhhh God, Agent Romanoff, if you keep teasing me I'll OOOOOOOHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDDDD!"

Natasha was impressed, at this stage most people were unable to demand anything from her, and it was even rarer to find one who could give her a command with unwavering confidence. Last time Maria hadn't managed it, but preparation had served her well, the brunette mostly keeping her cool as she dominated the redhead in a way few had ever had the opportunity of doing and exceeding whatever expectations Natasha had for her. It made Natasha tingle all over and wonder if Maria would be able to maintain this dominance during other things.

Of course that didn't include Natasha shoving her tongue as deep as it could go into Maria's cunt, because when The Black Widow fully devoted herself to an oral assault even the most powerful of men and women were reduced to incoherent morons. It was ironic really, Natasha was never more powerful than when she was on her knees, her victims rendered helpless under her talented mouth.

To Natasha's delight she was proven slightly wrong when Maria dug her nails deeper into the back of her head and pushed her deeper into her cunt the second she shoved her tongue inside the other woman. Maria was then able to hang on for dear life and not become a desperately begging mess as Natasha started to ram her pussy with her tongue, and even when her grip did loosen and she did start moaning, groaning, whimpering, crying and screaming in pleasure Commander Hill still managed not to beg for her.

It really was very impressive, although Natasha forgot about that in favour of concentrating on swallowing Maria's cum, her superior officer shoving herself forward and the redhead downwards so forcefully it was easy for Natasha to consume every drop. The next half-dozen orgasms The Black Widow gave to her victim weren't as easy to swallow because Maria began frantically grinding into her face, but Natasha was an expert at eating pussy and nothing would come between her and swallowing at least the majority of the delicious girl cum on offer. Just as nothing would stop her from proving that despite whatever agreements may have been made she was the dominant one here.

Maria hated it when her subordinates challenged her authority. It was a rarity in SHIELD, particularly when someone reached her level, but it happened. Normally Maria would have given them an earful for their trouble, although this was a special case. Partly because Natasha Romanoff was an asset SHIELD couldn't afford to lose. Partly because The Black Widow was one of the most dangerous women on the planet and pissing her off was a bad idea. But mostly it was because Maria wasn't sure she could let out a coherent word if her life depended on it.

Honestly it was a struggle not to sound too pathetic and whiny as she constantly whimpered and screamed in ecstasy, Maria's whole-body trembling as she received the most intense orgasms she had ever known. The type of intense orgasms which had been haunting her dreams for the past week, Maria knowing this was a feeling she would crave for the rest of her life. Because, damn, she'd had good oral sex before, but this was out of this world.

When Natasha replaced her tongue with her fingers, pushing two digits straight into the brunette's cunt and beginning to fuck her with them while the redhead began sucking on her clit, Maria honestly thought she was going to pass out. At the very least she knew if this continued she would have to slump down to her ass because her legs were beginning to feel like jelly. In fact every part of her body was beginning to ache, her tired joints almost distracting her from the overwhelming pleasure. If this continues like this her earlier fears would be realised and there would be nothing left of her, nothing except a puddle of happy goo on the floor.

She couldn't let that happen. She was Commander Maria Hill, The Deputy Director of SHIELD. She would not be fucked into submission, again. No, she was the one in control here, and even if it meant denying herself some of the most wonderful pleasure she had ever known Maria had to reinsert herself. So, after Natasha had switched between fucking her with her tongue and fingers half a dozen times, bringing Maria to who knows how many orgasms in the process, the high-ranking Agent forcefully pulled the frustrating redhead away from her cunt.

That frustrating redhead then looked up at her with surprise, the bitch probably never denied like this before, the thought making Maria smirk as she asked, "Do you remember last time? Do you remember the way you turned me into your personal ass kisser?"

Quickly getting over her surprise Natasha slowly licked her lips to clean them of any left over girl cum then she gave Maria a half smile, "You were very eager."

"Well, now it's your turn." Maria glared, turning around on shaky legs and presenting the redhead with her backside, "Kiss my ass. Pucker up and literally kiss my ass. Become my butt kisser. Become my personal ass licker. Rim me you bitch, fucking oooooooooh fuck."

Natasha silenced Maria by jerking her head forwards, spreading the brunette's butt cheeks with both her hands and sliding her tongue over the other woman's puckered rosebud. She then repeated this process a few times before moving her hands to Maria's hips so she could literally kiss her superior officer's ass, concentrating on that for a few minutes before pushing her face backing in between Maria's cheeks so she could return to licking Commander Hill's ass hole.

That effectively silenced the higher ranking SHIELD Agent, at least for a while, Natasha again impressed by the way Maria continued to erase the image of her submissive self by keeping any whining tone out of her voice as she blissfully moaned in the pleasure of having her ass eaten out. Something Natasha knew for a fact wasn't easy, both from giving and receiving, and Maria return to talking dirty in what may have been record time. Not that Natasha really paid attention to all that.

In truth Natasha was far too preoccupied with trying to get her tongue up the incredibly tight ass of Maria Hill, the Russian born spy pausing to softly smile as she enjoyed the irony. Sadly even pushing a finger or two into Maria's ass didn't really make a difference, but on the bright side Natasha was now 100% sure the other woman was an anal virgin, which meant very soon The Black Widow would be popping the anal cherry of the most powerful woman in SHIELD. Oh that was a delicious thought, and from the tightness of Maria's butt hole Natasha would no doubt have a lot of fun butt fucking the second most powerful person in SHIELD. Who knows, she may even bend Maria over her own desk for the special occasion.

As Natasha contemplated officially robbing Maria of her anal virginity she finally succeeded in getting her tongue inside the brunette's butt. Not very far, but combined with the efforts of her fingers it meant that Maria's butt cherry was arguably already taken. Of course such a meagre stretching would not do for Natasha. No, The Black Widow demanded more which was exactly what she was going to get, Natasha almost becoming completely lost in the vision of one of her medium-sized strap-ons sliding into Maria Hill's virgin ass hole.

Maria could guess type of thing Natasha was thinking of right now, and God help her she was thinking along the exact same lines. It was the same fate which had befallen every single one of The Black Widow's other female victims, and Maria was all but resigned to it happening to her. It was one of the things she feared most, as even though this felt incredibly good she could only imagine how utterly submissive she would feel if Natasha ever succeeded in ass fucking her like the other woman was no doubt planning.

She had seen it happening to others. SHIELD had a disturbing amount of footage of The Black Widow engaging and all sorts of kinky activity with her targets, and although Maria had deliberately avoided watching them before all this when she had decided to make this deal with the deadly redhead she had thrown all decency out of the window. So she had watched the footage. All of it. She hadn't meant too, but it was addictive watching woman after woman fall to The Black Widow's charms, many of whom were completely straight before Natasha set her sights on them, even the most prudish of those women accepting the beautiful redhead's strap-on into their asses, normally as a sign of their complete surrender to her.

Once Maria had promised herself that would never be her. Now, as Natasha was pressing her face as deep as it would go into her ass cheeks and literally sodomising her with her tongue, Maria wasn't so sure and it infuriated her. She felt like she would cum just from these perverted thoughts and the feeling of Natasha's tongue up her ass, Maria unable to resist fingering herself to a couple of orgasms which seemed like pleasant deserts after she had been overwhelmed by a gourmet meal. But through it all Maria was increasingly enraged.

This was meant to humiliate The Black Widow. To literally turn the dangerous super spy into her ass kisser, and maybe prove she wasn't a push over in the process. Instead Natasha had her thinking about losing her anal cherry, and actually liking it, Maria still feeling submissive despite how overwhelmingly humiliated and subservient kissing Natasha's ass had made her feel last time. Luckily for Maria she had one more trick up her sleeve, one which she was sure was at least going to provide her with a little bit of vengeance.

So, after allowing herself one more orgasm, Maria groaned hoarsely, "Do you, mmmmmm, do you want to cum Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha nodded her head slightly in response, knowing Maria could feel it given her face was buried in between the brunette's butt cheeks. Of course this was an automatic response as Natasha had become so lost in tongue fucking Maria's ass that she could barely remember to listen out for anyone seeking up on them. When The Black Widow was struggling to keep her guard up it was really saying something, but in Natasha's defence it was a hell of a rush to ass fuck the highest-ranking female SHIELD Agent with her tongue, and Maria really did have a nice ass. Natasha was going to love shoving her strap-on up it.

While she lingered on that last thought Natasha reluctantly removed her tongue from Maria's ass and calmly said, "Yes. I want to cum."

Slowly turning around until she was staring down at the kneeling assassin Maria ordered, "Then beg for it."

For the briefest of moments Natasha glared at Maria which was both a testament to just how horny The Black Widow was and proof that at least momentarily Maria had gotten under her skin. The latter thing was extremely rare and deserved some kind of reward, something Natasha was happy to do if it meant she could receive the orgasm she was becoming increasingly desperate for.

So Natasha softly begged, "Please make me cum."

Maria smirked, "Come on Agent Romanoff, you can do better than that. Tell me exactly what you want. Make me believe you want it."

This time Natasha was equal parts impressed and annoyed. Of course the annoyance was the main reason she was impressed because even when she was undercover her targets didn't risk teasing her like this, and those who knew her as The Black Widow mostly went out of their way to avoid antagonising her. That was especially true during sex, and while Natasha had to fight the urge to throw Maria to the ground and mount her pretty face she was eager to see how this played out.

So Natasha completely committed to begging, allowing her genuine desperation to cum to shine through while expertly avoiding the urge to mock Maria in any way, "Please make me cum. I want to cum. I need to cum. Please Commander Hill, fuck me and make me cum! Fuck me with your tongue. Fuck me with your fingers. Do whatever you want, just make me cum! Please? Please just make me cum."

Enjoying the way the mighty Black Widow truly sounded like she was genuinely pleading Maria just grinned for a few long seconds, then huskily murmured, "You really need to cum that bad? Then rub your cunt against my legs. Get yourself off like a bitch in heat."

Again Natasha was taken by surprise, this easily surprising her more than anything else as by this stage most women were begging to taste her pussy. Which ironically only made Maria more attractive to her, not that Natasha truly dwelled on it given she was genuinely aching to cum. So after only a brief hesitation she literally mounted Maria's right leg and started humping it, Natasha very quickly establishing a steady rhythm even though it was ultimately the exquisite humiliation of acting like a dog which made her cum more than the rubbing of her incredibly needy pussy.

Whatever the reason for it Natasha came very quickly, leaving Maria as the only one with a fully functioning mind for a few long seconds, although the brunette might debate that. After all she had been expecting Natasha to reject such a suggestion so she could leave her wanting, Maria believing it was a calculated risk worth taking as in her current state The Black Widow couldn't possibly think clearly enough to take her down and would be more likely to finger herself while she made a speedy retreat. But this was, wow.

It was weird first and foremost, the feeling of Natasha's wet cunt rubbing up and down the lower part of her leg creating a far from pleasant sensation which Maria would almost definitely put a immediate stop to if it had been anyone else. But to see The Black Widow perform such a degrading act was more than Maria could have ever hoped for, the brunette finally feeling like she got her revenge on the other woman who had seduced her so effortlessly. She thought she would have to settle for just making Natasha beg to cum, which had been amazing enough, but now her previously aching pussy was somehow aching from or again, Maria, knowing she had to put a stop to this before she gave in and lost her advantage.

That was why when it was obvious Natasha had cum Maria pushed her away and questioned, "Enjoyed that, did you?"

Still quivering in relief Natasha smirked and answer truthfully, "You have no idea."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Maria murmured, before sticking out her juice covered leg, "But that's not important right now. What's important is you licking my leg clean of all your nasty cum like a good girl."

Again Natasha didn't complain, didn't point out that there was a shower right next to Maria, no, she just flashed that infuriating smirk and got to work, kneeling down to slide her tongue up Maria's leg, moaning as she tasted her own cum. Unlike the last thing this didn't feel weird at all. In fact it felt really good, the feeling combining with the sound of Natasha's moaning to make Maria again want to continue. To return the favour. To pleasure The Black Widow. To glue her mouth to Natasha's cunt and tongue fuck the other woman until she came in her mouth and all over her face. But if she left right now she would be able to keep something few very rarely got to experience, the upper hand on The Black Widow.

So once Natasha had thoroughly cleaned her leg, and foot considering the cream had dripped down to there, Maria grabbed Natasha by the hair, lean down so they were face to face and then smiled, "I bet you thought I was just going to be another notch on your belt? Huh? Well guess what bitch, you're going to be a notch in mine!"

With that bold statement she roughly kissed the deadly assassin, lingering longer than she meant to because of Natasha's wicked little mouth and tongue kissing her back oh so passionately. Then she pushed The Black Widow away, straightened up and walked out of the shower feeling very proud of herself... and somewhat surprised Natasha didn't instantly retaliate. Not that she had any doubt Natasha would do so soon enough, Maria just hoping it would be something they could both enjoy.


End file.
